One Night
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Set after book 1 finale. Mako and Korra spend the night talking with some unnoticed attention.


I DO NOT OWN THE LEDGEND OF KORRA OR ANY CHARACTERS OR IDEAS FROM THE SHOW!

Mako rolled over and looked around the dark room. Bolin was snoring in deep sleep, Asami rolled over to become more comfortable. The three had decided to stay in the spare room at the house Korra's parents owned, while Tenzin, his family and Lin stayed with Katara. He sighed before he quietly got up from the makeshift bed and into the dark hallway. He shut the door as softly as he could and turned, catching sight of a low light at the end of the hall. Walking towards it he found Korra sitting, looking out the window as she played with the flame of the candle beside her.

He stood at the entrance to the living room watching her. She had only just regained her bending earlier in the day and had restored Lin's bending before being surrounded by people. The tribe all wanted to talk with her, the white lotus wanted to push her back into the seclusion she had grown up with. He and Korra had admitted their feelings for each other and spent a short time talking after their kiss about what it was going to change, but once they returned to the others they could barely look at each other without someone getting in the way. Mako gave a small smile as Korra made the flame grow larger and dance. Slowly he made his way over. Putting his hand on her shoulder he felt her jump as she twisted to look at him as the flames went back to the little wick.

"Mako." She whispered. "What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed." Mako nodded before he pulled a chair over next to her and sat down.

"I was. I'm just restless. What about you?" Korra turned to look back out the window.

"I guess I'm restless too." She shrugged.

They were silent before Mako broke it. "Today was crazy." Korra nodded. "You get you're bending back, we kiss and then we don't get to talk or do anything the rest of the day." Korra gave a small smile as she looked at him. She could see his amber eyes glowing with the flames of the candle. "But you're happy to have some quiet time."

"It was quiet time until you came out." She told him with a little grin.

"Well I can always go back to Bolin and his snoring." Mako said as he went to stand up. He smirked as Korra reached out pulling him back down to the chair. "Or I could just stay here." The two fell silent again. Mako reached out taking her hand in his, making her look at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mako." She told him with a little smile.

"Korra." He said. He knew something was bothering her.

Korra sighed and looked back at the window. "I just can't believe everything that's happened today. How everything's going to change now." Mako shifted his chair closer to her.

"Things are always changing, but you have control over just how much they change." Korra turned her blue eyes on him again. "You just have to go with the shifting."

"I…" She shook her head but felt him give her hand a squeeze. "I don't want my friendships with everyone to change; I don't want us to change…. _I _don't want to change." Mako paused looking at her a moment.

"Korra…" He leaned forward a bit more, looking her in the eye. "You're too stubborn to change." He smirked seeing her smile. "The others just want to be your friend. They want to take care of you and help you just like before. We see you as Korra, not the avatar. And us…" He trailed off, lifting a gloved hand to rest on her cheek. "We'll still be the same people just together."

"You sure about that?" Mako nodded leaning forward.

"I'm sure." He leaned in and their lips melted together. Pulling back, he felt her lean more into his touch. "Come on, you need to get sleep. The Avatar can't be tired." He smirked.

"So says the exhausted city boy." She laughed. Mako shook his head at her as she sighed and relaxed into the chair as Mako did the same. The two sat looking out the window into the blackness.

Tonraq woke up hearing voices. Slowly he made his way down the hall seeing a dull light as the voices continued. Stopping at the entrance to the living room he saw Mako and Korra sitting together looking out the window. He watched as the two sat in silence another minute.

"You sure you want to go back to the city?" Mako asked softly.

"I have to." Korra told him. "I have to give everyone their bending back and I have to help get everything back in order. I love it here. I miss my parents but I'm the Avatar. I have responsibilities."

"You're not just the Avatar. You shouldn't push your happiness away because you have duties as the Avatar. You're a person, you're a beautiful woman." Tonraq watched as Korra turned and looked at Mako with a small smile that reached her blue eyes.

"I am happy. Mako, I have Bolin and Asami and I have you. I think this is the happiest I've ever been." Mako smiled as their eyes burned into each other's. Korra turned and leaned her head onto his shoulder and Tonraq watched as Mako wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. "I know it's not normal, but I have to follow my responsibilities."

"Nothing has ever been normal since the day I met you." Mako kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure we can handle things. Besides normal isn't always best. I would rather have you messing up everything I thought was perfect in my life than not have you at all." Korra laughed and Tonraq smiled. "I love you, Avatar." Mako whispered. Tonraq watched as Korra lifted her head to look at him with a little grin.

"I love you too, city boy." The two leaned closer, kissing each other tenderly.

Mako pulled back with a small smile. "We should get some sleep before Bo has you running us around the place on a tour." He smirked making her laugh. Tonraq gave a small smile before walking back to his room. Mako and Korra stood up and walked back down the hall. Mako paused as Korra opened her door where Naga was laying. He saw Naga lift her head to see who was there as Korra gave a small smile to Mako.

"Good night, Mako."

"Good night, Korra." He said softly before she went into her room and he returned to the room Bolin and Asami were still sleeping in.

The next morning Korra found her parents in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She looked around surprised to see no one there. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Good morning sweetie." Her mother smiled. "They're all sleeping."

"What time is it?" Korra asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's six." Tonraq told her. "Surprised you're up this early after being up so late." Korra froze and looked at him. Senna smiled before turning away to finish cooking. Tonraq walked over to his daughter and handed her a stack of plates.

"You… dad…" Korra didn't know what to do or say.

Tonraq smiled as he helped set the table for everyone. "You're getting older. You're not a little girl any more. As much as I don't like it, you're growing up. Just don't go getting too old before you're ready." Korra gave a soft smile before she started helping to set the table. "So when were you going to tell someone about you and that boy?" Korra spun to look at her father and caught sight of Bolin, Asami and Mako. Bolin and Asami turned and looked at Mako who was frozen. He didn't know what to say.

"Bro?" Bolin asked.

"Mako? Does that mean what I think it means?" Asami asked. She watched as Mako's eyes snapped to the stunned Korra. "Oh god. When did this happen?" She asked looking back to Korra who shrugged, still watching Mako. Asami looked back at Mako.

"Bro." Bolin said with a small smirk as Mako looked down with a smile before he nodded and looked back at Korra. Bolin looked at Korra and grinned as a small smile crossed her face.

"It happened when Korra ran off." Mako said making Korra give him a scrunched face. "I went after her and it happened." He looked at Asami, worried how she would take the news that he and Korra had started a relationship so soon after they had ended. He was surprised to see a soft happy smile on her face.

"It's about time." Asami said softly before turning and walking over to Senna. "Do you need any help?" Senna smiled and started including her in the final additions of breakfast.

"Well now you don't need to tell anyone." Tonraq said looking at his daughter.

"Breakfast." Senna chimed as she and Asami put the food on the table. Bolin grinned as he quickly moved to the table. Korra and Mako glanced at each other before slowly walking to the table taking the last two spots, next to each other.

Mako sat watching Korra, Lin and Bolin earth bending. Asami was helping Senna, while Tenzin and his family visited with Katara. Mako smirked as Korra knocked Bolin flat with a yelp. Tonraq walked over and sat next to Mako.

"You're brother seems like a good Bender." Tonraq said making Mako smirk.

"He's one of the best earth benders I know. Taught himself with a little help from me." Mako shrugged.

"I thought you were a fire bender." Mako nodded looking back at his brother as he reached for the scarf still wrapped around his neck.

"I am. I taught myself how to fire bend by watching the pro-benders. Caused myself a few scars in the process but I managed. So when Bo started earth bending I tried to get him to see as many earth benders as possible. I watched and tried to help him get the stances right. Our parents were killed when we were little kids so I did the best to take over for them." Mako said softly

"You seem like you really love my daughter." Tonraq said making Mako look at him quickly. "You take care of her and you'll never have to deal with me. Understand?" Mako nodded. "You seem like a good man. My daughter needs someone who can take care of her but give her the space she needs. I trust you to watch after her." Mako nodded again before they both heard Korra laughing and Bolin yelling.

"That's not fair, Korra!" Bolin yelled as he pulled himself back to his feet as Korra launched at him from the top of a water tube. Mako sighed as he stood up earning a confused look from Tonraq.

"Sometimes Korra needs to be reminded to play nicely with others." Tonraq stood up watching as Mako made his way close to her before shifting and sending a blast of flames through the water making Korra drop from the sky. Mako reached out catching her quickly.

"Mako!" She scolded as he let her on her feet.

"You weren't playing fair, Avatar Korra." He smirked as she crossed her arms and glared.

"You're water bending seems to have improved." Tonraq said as he walked over to them.

"It better have." Bolin said with a small smile. "We're going to need it if we're going to win the next pro bending season."

Mako shook his head. "We still have to get the city back in order."

"And return everyone's bending." Korra added softly as the facts of what was to come filtered back into her mind and she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Well after all that we'll definitely make it through and win the tournament." Bolin said making Mako's eyes snap to him.

"Bo." Mako gave him a scornful look before looking back to Korra.

"I didn't mean-." Bolin started.

Korra shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Bolin." She waved him off. "We need to get the city and world back into balance and then I'm sure we'll win the pro bending." She gave him a big smile and watched him grin.

"Anyone want some lunch?" Asami asked as she walked out of the little house. Bolin grinned and took off. Tonraq chuckled before following leaving Mako and Korra alone.

"Korra." Mako said making her look at him. "Don't worry about what is coming. Relax and take your time with your parents and being home."

"But I'm not really home. Am I?" She asked looking up at him. "The south pole isn't really my home anymore."

"This will always be your home. Even if you travel other places." Mako told her before reaching out, resting his gloved hand on her cheek. "We better go inside and get food before Bolin eats it all." Korra smiled at him before the two slowly walked into the house.


End file.
